


O & C.

by latarde



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Olivia, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Happy Birthday!!!, Lesbians, Lowercase, Please enjoy this Anna!!, Princess Chaewon, Princess Gowon, hyewon are in love, or in this case, they're softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: because olivia made chaewon believe in herself.also known as, princess chaewon falls in love with the baker's daughter.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	O & C.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift!! i'm sorry if it's sloppy or bad because it's been such a while i wrote something this long. enjoy this :(!! 
> 
> happy birthday bun!! i love you!!
> 
> p.s. i know olivia isn't olivia's real name, but she likes being called olivia so!! i used that as her name here.

when princess chaewon meets olivia, she's seventeen years old and she's running around the castle due to the rain that's unfolding outside. the blonde is the youngest daughter of the park family and she's currently staring at the main door with curious eyes. the castle's maid, sooyoung had heard the loud knock and was rushing to answer the door. the princess knew that she was safe since the guards wouldn't let anybody close to the door. she watched as the door reveals to a young girl, with a hood over her head and baskets around her arms. it's a delivery.

"oh, little olivia. i wasn't expecting you instead of your parents. you've grown so well." sooyoung says, but it's in a teasing tone. it's a side that the princess herself has never seen. she hears the stranger tsk and she can hear the small laugh that leaves sooyoung's mouth. "come on in, there's no way in hell that i'm going to carry that inside." 

the casual mannerism has chaewon in somewhat of a shock. she's never been informal with anybody in her life. maybe with her sisters, but she wouldn't curse like that. she watches how the stranger named olivia wipes her shoes on the carpet and with the help of sooyoung, takes the hood off her head. this time, the blonde can actually take a good look at her. and wow. 

olivia has long dark hair. she can't make it out too well due to the dull lighting but it's still pretty. she has pretty eyes and not to mention that when she smiles, it reminds the girl of a heart. the royal girl feels herself wanting to look close and hear her speak. she's pretty. really pretty.

"aren't the queen and the king going to complain about me being inside?" she speaks and at first instance, it's obvious that she's from deep in the village. she has a soft of accent and not to mention the ordinary attire she's wearing. chaewon blinks, waiting for the maid's reply and she knows that her parents wouldn't mind about the baker's daughter being inside the castle. at least her mother wouldn't. 

"the queen and king are off in formal business. they won't be back for a few more days. plus, the queen is a kind ruler. so come on." sooyoung encourages, already on her way to the squeaky clean kitchen. 

olivia takes a second to admire the setting, noticing how there's so much luxury. she takes note of the tall chandeliers and it wasn't even that. the way that knights guarded the entire trail towards the castle even under the heavy rain, let her know that this family was important. she makes her way to sooyoung, unknowing of the princess that grabs the ends of her dress and quietly walks down the stairs. 

chaewon settles behind the wall, watching how olivia settles the baskets on top of the table and eyes the kitchen with bright eyes. "damn, sooyoung. this castle is so nice. nothing like where we grew up." she speaks out and sooyoung laughs at the comment. it's not a mean laugh, but one where she agrees. she's uncovering the basket full of recently made bread and even digging into a piece. 

"because we're not royalty. that's why. but trust me when i tell you that growing up in this huge castle isn't as fun as it seems. the youngest princess barely has any friends and i've never seen her go out. so i can safely say that we had a better childhood than them." sooyoung says. and although it's rough, chaewon knows that she has a point. since a young age - she was sheltered and her parents never really let her go anywhere beside the garden. maybe the patio if she was lucky. 

"i'm going to find some jam to finish this loaf and save the other ones for the royal family. do you want any?" sooyoung asks and olivia shakes her head. "alright well. stay put and i'll be back in a few minutes." 

sooyoung disappears in the background, she assumes looking for the jam and olivia only catches the blonde curl peeking at her. when she notices that she's been caught, she's leaning on the wall and trying to quiet her breathing. maybe she won't realize? 

chaewon hears steps and before the princess could even think about rushing to her bedroom - olivia is already facing her. and up close, she's so much prettier. she has beautiful eyes and her lips are the prettiest pink that she's ever seen. not even one in her thousand of gowns had that beautiful color. there's two worlds colliding and she could her father's disapproving comments. but she feels something warm in the bottom of her stomach. butterflies maybe. 

"did you lose something, stranger?" she asks and her voice makes her cheeks blush. chaewon has no idea what to say.

"cat got your tongue?" 

"ah?" she says and this time she's actually speaking.

"you haven't stopped staring at me since i got here. do i owe you something?" she says and olivia's smiling teasingly. she can see the confusion in the princess' eyes and she wants to ruffle her hair. it's almost amusing. 

"i-i'm sorry? i don't owe you anything." she says, innocently and olivia only laughs. she shakes her head. 

"it's village slang. i know you don't owe me anything... but you have been staring at me for quite a bit. so i wondered if you knew me from somewhere?" 

that's impossible. chaewon barely goes into town. chaewon talks to the paintings of her ancestors more than anybody in this town. chaewon is the lonely princess that everybody mocks - even her servants. she knew that sooyoung meant no harm with her words but the others did. 

"i was… i was just looking for sooyoung. i wanted some bread." she excuses and she even goes to fix her appearance in hopes that it's not obvious that she's excited over olivia's guest appearance in the lonely castle.

"oh? then come on." she says and the girl assumes that this is the lonely princess sooyoung would talk about. she's friendly and reaches for the basket of bread herself. she grabs a loaf, snapping it in half and she hands the princess the clean cut.

"here."

"i'm olivia. i'm the village baker's daughter. i don't know if you do handshakes, but it's nice to meet you." she greets, her hand spread out and chaewon's gloved hand is soon interlocked with hers. it's nice. she's lying if she said that it wasn't. 

"i'm chaewon." 

"the princess, i know. i can see your crown." she laughs and the blonde does too. it's a nice moment that's soon interrupted by sooyoung's shoes tapping in the background. chaewon gets startled and almost drops the loaf of bread in her hands. 

"i have to go upstairs." she says and olivia frowns. 

"will i ever see you again?"

chaewon nods. "without a doubt, olivia." 

the second time that they see each other, it's a few months later. chaewon's eighteen and there's carriages in the entire village. the entire village is celebrating the engagement of chaewon's older sister gyuri - and they're waving at everybody from their comfortable carriages. this is a big deal. she knows it in the way the villagers throw flowers at her sister's carriage and everybody's content with the events. chaewon has gloves on, waving out the window when she catches glimpse of her friend. olivia is outside of what seems like the bakery and they're sharing a shy wave. 

the princess can't help the blush that spreads on her face and she's hiding inside the carriage. her cheeks are burning bright and there's a hand on top of her gloved hand. she looks over at her side and her mother is giving her a knowing look. 

the queen was probably the prettiest person in the whole kingdom. she had long blonde hair and the fairest skin she had ever seen. she was extremely kind too. chaewon wouldn't choose anybody else to be her mother. 

"isn't that the baker's daughter?" 

chaewon shrugs, looking over at her shoulder. she's trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. she watches how olivia becomes a distant figure and she leans back into the carriage with her eyes closed. she tries to fix her pacing heart. 

"i could invite their family over. they do make lovely bread and your father thinks her father is a good man."

she opens her eyes wide, a shocked look in her eyes and her mother only laughs at how expressive she is. she goes back to play her role as queen and keep waving onto the civilians. 

she rests her head on the carriage again and only thinks about how cute she looked. she had an apron on and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. she looked like she was working hard and chaewon couldn't help the dreamful sigh that left her lips.

once again, her mother interrupts her. she opens her eyes, expecting the same teasing but instead her mother has a letter in her hands. she's in slight surprise and the other only hums. the letter is kinda crumpled, but there's initials on the corner of it. 

**O**.

chaewon looks over at her mother, who gives her a tender look. "a princess should never close her eyes. she might miss something important. now put this in your gloves and keep waving to the public."

the entire day, she's thinking about the letter that's folded between her gloves and she tries to focus on her sister's happiness. her sister glows and she's beautiful. but when the clock strikes midnight, she's hiding in her bedroom. even if there's a thousand guests in their ballroom.

" **you really look pretty.** " 

she can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth and she's quick to sit on her desk - writing back to olivia. olivia's handwriting is cute. there's even doodles around those words. 

chaewon signs the envelop with the letter **C**. 

and inside, there's a slip that says.

" **you look beautiful too. different than that night. but good different.** " 

for the next few months, there's way too many exchanges between the princess and the baker's daughter. sooyoung has played middle man in all of it, but not without any rewards. every single time chaewon dismisses her early or even gives her one of her gems to sell. nobody knew why the youngest princess was giddy except the queen and sooyoung. and to be honest she was absolutely happy about that. 

**I MADE A NEW DESSERT. I CALLED IT GO. WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU. I MISS YOU --- O.**

**I PROMISE IT'LL BE SOON. I'M GOING TO ASK MY MOTHER FOR PERMISSION. I MISS YOU TOO… DO YOU WANT ANYTHING FROM THE CASTLE WHEN I VISIT YOU? ---- C.**

**JUST PRINCESS CHAEWON, THANK YOU --- O.**

before the blonde even had the thought of reacting to the tender message, her mother's personal maid was waltzing in the kitchen and looking for her - chaewon shoves the letter in between her white gloves, as always, and looks over at the other with a gentle smile on her face. 

"your highness, your grace desires your presence in the library." vivi says. vivi was somewhat new to the castle, but she instantly got around the queen. and around sooyoung. who couldn't handle the heart eyes every single time she saw her.

"only me?" she asks, looking over at sooyoung that's preparing dinner for tonight. vivi nods at her question. 

"yes, only you. i'll be here with sooyoung."

sooyoung's face lit up and vivi's cheeks were rose red. the girl smiled brightly at vivi, nodding and she slowly made her way to her destination.

the library. it was her mother's hiding spot, when the world got too much and she felt like she needed to head into fantasy. as chaewon makes her way to the room, she thinks and wonder how olivia would look with a ballgown. how she'd twirl around and how she'd laugh at how awful she was at dancing. the thoughts make gowon's cheeks heat up and she slaps her cheeks gently. she doesn't want her mom to realize what goes on in her teenage mind.

"you're going to see your mother, chaewon. relax." 

after taking a few minutes for herself, she waltz in the library and closes the heavy doors behind her. her father was strict when it came to greetings and formal speech, while her mother was much more laid back on that. when chaewon came in, her mother patted the seat beside her - and maybe she was beyond childish, because she was hurrying beside her.

the queen brushes her hair, gently playing with her curls and she's enjoying the quiet interaction. that's until her mother is breaking the quiet peace but it's good. her heart flutters. 

"your father is going into the neighboring kingdom again. i was speaking with sooyoung about this… and vivi thinks it's a good idea too. i'm going to allow you to head into the village with sooyoung. but be careful, chaewon. and i mean it. nobody can find out that i'm letting you go by yourself. and if your sisters find out that you're meddling with-" 

"i know. i know." chaewon interrupts and if it was her father, she would've gotten scolded. but her mother instead laughs at her chirpiness. "i'll be careful. when can i go? i'll be back before sunset, i promise." 

"i'll let you know okay?"

**MY MOTHER SAYS I'LL BE ABLE TO GO INTO TOWN SOON. WAIT FOR ME OKAY? --- C.**

**OKAY. I'LL SEE YOU SOON ---- O.**

it's a few days later when her father's carriage departs from the familiar kingdom and it doesn't take chaewon much to depart as well. it was barely eight in the morning so her sisters were still sleeping peacefully while she was getting on the horse with sooyoung. sooyoung wore comfortable clothes while the princess wore old clothes that her loyal servant had brought her. she looked like she was going to milk some cows. maybe it was the disgusting grey hat. 

"i'm excited. do you think she'll be excited to see me?" chaewon almost yells. it doesn't help that she has a soft voice - and the fact that the horse is running as fast as it is. 

"i think so. i'm just happy that we're going to the village for today. maybe i'll bring back some gifts for vivi."

chaewon can't help the laugh that leaves her mouth and she's sure that the other can't hear her, because sooyoung doesn't even react. "you really like her, don't you?"

"hey, this is your journey to love. not mine."

and she's right. it doesn't take long for the castle to vanish behind them and instead, they're surrounded by workers on their route and young kids on their way to school. chaewon watches with wide eyes, never seeing this side of humanity. some kids were even barefoot, but they were happy. 

"you're a little speechless, huh." sooyoung says, this time perfectly audible. "i'm not saying the king isn't a fine ruler, but he could do better." 

chaewon notes that down in her head and soon, they're right infront of the bakery. it's busting with movement and chaewon feels a bit guilty to even walk in. would olivia be too busy?

"do you think she's too busy?" 

"get off the damn horse, chaewon." sooyoung says, climbing off the horse herself and giving her a hand. chaewon struggles at first - but as soon she's on her feet. sooyoung climbs back on the white horse and chaewon's almost shocked. 

"this is your quest, baby. i have to find vivi a nice present. i'll be back to pick you up soon, okay?" sooyoung says, a teasing smile on her face and chaewon only blinks. she's left without an answer as she rides away. 

"jeez, she's in a hurry." bystanders comment and a few of them agree. she sees how some of them turn to her, the awkwardly standing girl and she instantly walks in the bakery. and as she thought, it's full. there's families enjoying breakfast together and it's almost like a peace haven in this chaotic town. 

"hi, welcome to-" he cuts off, catching the blonde curl that detangles itself from the rest and he knows that she belongs to the royal family. she catches notice, instantly shoving the curl in her hat and she brings her fingers to her lip. secret. 

"how may i help you, your highnesss?" he asks quietly, trying to seem as normal as possible and chaewon chews on her lower lip. has anybody else noticed? was he going to tell anybody? 

"your hi-"

"is olivia here?" she asks boldly. she tries to sound stern, but instead her nerves betray her. she's a nervous wreck. and she doesn't know if that's good or bad. all she knows is that she misses her. and her heart is racing in advance. 

"olivia?"" his eyes are wide. olivia probably got her eyes from her mother. "yes, she's in the back… is my girl in trouble?"

she shakes her head instantly. "no, no. she's my friend. is it okay if i pass by and see her?" 

he nods, instantly and signals a door right behind him. she smiles softly but before she has the chance to pass by, he asks. 

"are you chaewon?"

she nods quietly. 

"you're prettier than she says." he says, smiling gently and she can't help the bright blush that spreads on her face. the young princess is opening the door behind him and closing it as soon as she walks in.

"alright, yerim. you had your fun, now come back. i need your help." olivia says and when she turns around, catching a glimpse of chaewon -- her eyes go wide and she's almost in shock.

"princess chaewon."

"it's just chae… you know this." she says, taking her hat off and her curls fall down her shoulders. she sets the hat on the side and gives olivia a bright smile. "this is your station. this is where the magic happens." 

olivia shyly laughs, wiping her nose and getting flour on her nose. "yeah."

the blonde reaches for the flour that's on her nose and cleans it away. "i'm sorry i couldn't come out earlier... my father has been keeping watch of me and my sisters." 

"it's okay. don't worry." 

the black haired girl goes to the sink on the side, washing her hands throughly and she's stepping aside to greet the other. it's a quick hug but they're both blushing. they break into giggles afterwards.

"you're braver in the letters." chaewon says, her smile bright on her face.

olivia laughs shyly once again and the blonde's heart thumps loudly. "yeah, cause you're pretty and i'm not good with words." 

"it's okay. i think you're pretty too." chaewon says, reaching out to fix a strand of olivia's hair and she's staring at her adoringly. 

"you look super cute with flour all over your face." 

"and you look cute dressed in that outfit." she says and it's the other's turn to be shy.

"hey chae?"

"yeah?"

"can i kiss you?" olivia asks and chaewon's eyes go wide. 

"i-i've never kissed somebody." 

"neither have i." 

"want to figure it out?" olivia asks and she nods. the baker raises her hand to rest on her cheek, and she gently kisses her. their eyes are closed and for once, it feels like everything makes sense. 

that day was absolutely perfect. chaewon has never felt happiness like that ever. olivia taught her how to prepare bread and they kissed way too many times. eventually, sooyoung picked her up and her little day parade was left to nothing but a memory.

she made it before sunset and her mother greeted her when she waltzed in. she followed her and she shared everything about her day. except the part that they kissed. her mother would tease her and she wouldn't be able to contain her red cheeks. 

but unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan. 

it's a week later when her father arrives and chaewon is nowhere to be seen. the whole week she has been in and out of the castle. she'd walk around the town with olivia, hold hands with her and olivia had even shown her where she lived. it was a nice cottage in the country-side where she had confessed she would only sleep at during the weekends since the bakery was too far away. the whole week chaewon felt normal, she felt loved and she felt absolutely important. in that week, chaewon realized that wherever olivia hye (their last name. olivia had confided and told her.) was - she'd love to be. she'd want to be. 

it seemed like the perfect week until this happened. 

until he found out. 

chaewon's standing in the middle of the lounging room, her cheek is red and her father is stepping on the cluster of letters. she can see how olivia's handwriting fades into the ground. she has tears down her face and she's trying her hardest to not let him know her cheek is throbbing.

"your highness," her mother speaks up, worried about her youngest one but he silences her with a wave of a hand. the maids are watching, her older sisters are watching and chaewon feels absolutely exposed. 

"this is what you've been doing behind my back? flirting with a lowly peasant... not to mention, a girl! are you mad, chaewon?" he yells in her face and she's so thankful that olivia never wrote her name in the letters. she's absolutely content with that factor. "you're going to destroy the bloodline! this family!" 

"no, i'm not!" she yells and it's the first time she's ever been this loud. "i'm not destroying anything! i'm not mad! and she's not a peasant! she makes me feel happy! she makes me feel things! all you do is marry off your daughters like little toys! you're never around to see your town. did you know that there's kids that run barefoot in this town? no, you don't! you're so clueless that you didn't realize that your daughter is attracted to girls!"

gyuri watches with wide eyes. "chaewon." she whispers, warning her. her father was a force to be reckoned with. 

"no, don't chaewon me! i hate being in this castle!" 

"then leave." he speaks sternly. "leave your crown on this table and leave the royal ground this instant. i can fake a death. trust me, it wouldn't be the first time." he's vicious and she winces, but she won't stop it. the tears bubble in her eyes but she won't let him win. "either you stop talking with her and stay in this castle or you leave, and you'll never hear from me."

there's so much tension and her mother's pleading to her husband. she's pleading for a chance. and although chaewon's gentle, like a petal, she's firm in all of her decisions. just like him. 

stay in this castle and lose her mind. 

or run and be who she is. 

_"you can run away." olivia says in one of their walks. "you, me, my cottage."_

_"my father would kill me."_

_"that's the whole point." olivia says with a nudge and a gentle smile._

the memory pushes her to make a choice. she rests her fingers on her beautiful crown, the one she was raised with and slowly grew into. she lets the beautiful artifact rest on the table and right infront of the small crowd. there's a few gasps and a sob from her mother's side.

"you'll regret this." he says furiously. 

"i won't." she says and she's firm in her choice. she's fierce in her decision and there's a fire in her eyes. 

"sooyoung, help her pack her things. right now." the king speaks with a brute force and she's scattering to his words. sooyoung reaches for chaewon but before she can, the girl is leaning down and picking the letters that he stomped on aggresively. once she has them all in her hands, she goes up with sooyoung. she hears her mother crying and her sisters whispering in utter shock. 

once they're in chaewon's bedroom, sooyoung gives her a warm hug. "you were strong. this is really a tough decision, chaewon... are you sure?"

"i am." 

there's a knock on her door and her sisters are walking in. gyuri seems absolutely destroyed and yoonji can't help the tears that leave her eyes. it's almost like they're crying due to the fact that they never realized how chaewon felt. or maybe because this would be the last time they'd see her. who really knew. 

"chaewon." gyuri says and sooyoung starts packing for chaewon. 

"do you know you can't come back?" yeeun says through her tears.

"and your blonde hair…" gyuri speaks. 

"i'll get rid of it." 

"is she worth it?" yeeun asks and chaewon doesn't think about it twice.

"she's more than worth it." she replies. she watches how sooyoung shoves jewerly into her case and some other necessities. sooyoung knows her well, because she's grabbing what could possibly make her happy and what could possibly help her in this path. 

"why are you taking those?"gyuri asks, referring to the jewerly. the attention goes to sooyoung.

"she can pawn these." 

"pawn?" the same girl asks and chaewon corrects her. this was one of the things that both sooyoung and olivia taught her. 

"sell." 

yeeun only holds her tight. 

"please be careful, chaewon. when you get settled, please.. please send me a message with sooyoung, okay?" 

"i will." 

after hurtful goodbyes, kisses and tight hugs - chaewon makes her way down the stairs, sooyoung waiting for her with her heavy case and her father only holds a frown. her mother looks utterly destroyed. 

"this is your last chance, chaewon. i'll forget all about this." he says and chaewon shakes her head. 

"i have everything." 

"very well. goodbye, chaewon. i'll leave a horse for you outside." he says, 

her mother is crying and she's holding herself together. chaewon passes by her father, kissing her mother's cheek -- knowing that she can't express any emotion -- and she leaves. her mother hurts but she knows that she's going to be happier in the other side.

instead of riding a formal carriage, it's like everything downgraded. sooyoung's riding the horse and chaewon carries the luggage tight. it's late at night and she's thankful that sooyoung is holding her in place, because god knows that she wouldn't be able to contain herself. 

"you did the right thing. always stay true to yourself." sooyoung says and chaewon nods, quietly crying into her shoulderblade. "i love you, chae. you deserve to be happy. forever and ever."

she appreciates her words and it almost distracts her that she's almost at olivia's small cottage. ironically, the cottage was closer to the castle than the bakery. there's thunder in the sky and it looks like it's going to rain. it looks like it's going to pour and never end. 

chaewon, throws the case on the ground and without the help of sooyoung --- she gets down of the beautiful horse. her eyes are swollen and it hurts from crying, but she knows she'll see sooyoung soon. 

"i love you, sooyoung. thank you." she says. 

"i love you, chae. i'll see you soon." 

it doesn't take much for sooyoung to leave and soon, chaewon is grabbing the only thing to her name and knocking on the cottage door. she has her suitcase and she's knocking on the cottage door. she watches as a candle arises from utter darkness and soon, olivia is opening the door. she's half asleep and she looks so cute half asleep. chaewon would fawn over it if she wasn't so destroyed inside. 

"chae? what are you doing here? did anybody see you?" she questions, looking around her surroundings and chaewon chokes on a sob. 

"it doesn't matter if they saw me. i left the castle. my father -- he found the letters and i love you enough to know that i can't pretend to be a princess when i'm dying to be here with you. i need to know that you're dying to be with me because i feel so lost and unwanted. i don't want to be a princess. i don't care that i lived my life in lavish. i want to be with you, olivia." 

there's silence ---

"do you want to be with me? because if you don't-"

olivia rests the candle on the tableside beside her, careful with the fire and she cups chaewon's cheeks. that's what cuts her speech off.

"would i have sent you a letter for months and months on end? if i hadn't loved you? if i hadn't wanted to be with you?"

she's pressing her lips on the other's. and she's kissing her with certainty and utter love. she's holding her close and tears can't help but stream down chaewon's face. 

olivia pulls away and she licks her lips, "i want to be with you, chaewon. i'm in love with you."

. . . 

"i'm not cut out for this, you know this! this is why your father lets me help in-front!" chaewon complains for the thousand time. it's four years into the future and they're, like always, kneeing bread together. it's been forever since everything happened and still, her wife can't make a decent loaf of bread to save her life. olivia can't help the laugh that leaves her mouth. she's so annoying. (she's cute annoying. don't get her wrong.)

"you're scaring customers with your bright hair choices. i know you like squishing berries and having blue hair so you don't ruin your blonde hair... but chaewonie, they're going to think you're an alien." 

"hmph. meanie." 

"come here, give me a kiss." olivia says, puckering her lips and chaewon sticks her tongue out. 

"you're such a sore loser." 

"you adore me. you wouldn't have married me if you didn't."

"i suppose you're correct."


End file.
